It is an increasingly common occurrence that golf clubs are stolen out of golf bags left unattended at golf courses, and country clubs. As golf club prices continue to rise to unprecedented levels, so too does the market for black market golf clubs. Over the course of time, a typical golfer will purchase a set of golf clubs, plus several specialty clubs, such as wedges, and fairway woods. Accordingly, the value of a typical golf bag can easily top $1,000.00. However, most golfers routinely leave their golf bag unattended for extended periods of time while in the pro shop, club house or locker room. The hazards of golf club theft have been discussed extensively in the recent press. Articles such as Golf's New Unexpected Hazard, Detroit News, Jul. 9, 1995; and Thou Shalt Not Steal, Golf Shop Operations, January 1994, discuss in great detail the growing loss to the industry, and to individuals. These articles note that current golf club protection devices are generally ineffective against most thefts.
Indeed, many types of golf bag protection devices are known in the industry. Some of these are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,019 and D336,603. Each of these references illustrate devices which include two or more arms or fingers through which golf clubs protrude. Thereafter, the arms are closed at one end and secured with a conventional key or combination lock. Neither of these devices is integrally formed with the golf bag, nor are the locks integral to the security mechanisms. These features can compromise the effectiveness of the security device. Other devices are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,100, 5,028,909, and 5,041,815. Each of these devices, however, suffer from a number of limitations which may limit their effectiveness as security devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need for golf club security devices which truly provide protection against club theft. The device should be integrally formed or formable with the golf bag so as to prevent easy circumvention of the security feature. Moreover, the device should have an integral lock to provide enhanced safety.